


Collide

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [30]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Anger, Arguing, Drabble, Gen, Musicians, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: John Farrow knows that Brian’s decision to quit the band will have a detrimental effect.[Prompt 30 – Collide]





	Collide

When Brian quit Thotch, he not only ruined the band, but he also ruined his friendships. John watched it all from the sidelines, simply watching the fallout from Brian’s (rather selfish) decision.

There were arguments; there were full on fights; one time, Brian narrowly avoided getting punched in the face by Tony.

Pat nearly cried and looked personally wounded, like Brian’s decision was about him specifically. Mike just shook his head and walked off without saying goodbye. Tony called Brian a ‘fucking wanker’.

And John knew that, even if they made up, their friendships were going to be permanently damaged.


End file.
